Tinderbox
by floatingcircle
Summary: Bella Swan is stumbling through her new life in Forks when she meets Edward Cullen, poster boy for disaffected youth. They find comfort in each other's company, but will Bella manage to temper Edward's self-destructiveness, or will he burn them both?
1. Prologue

Prologue: The frying pan and the fire

There was a tangible air of excitement amongst the throngs of teens focused on the couple standing near the edge of the parking lot. Word had gotten around the student body that Mr Popular and Strange New Girl were about to get it on. It was a coupling that no-one could quite picture, hence the large number of students loitering around expectantly. This was spectator sport at its finest, and only the priority seats and the popcorn were missing.

They all watched as he hitched his arm around her waist tightly, heaving her upwards the way you might haul a drowning child out of a pool. What he lacked for in finesse he was trying to make up for in strength. She looked unusually awkward and slight, hiding behind a dark curtain of hair and underneath an over-sized hoodie and jeans.

She disliked the way her body was pressed into his chest, seeing in her mind's eye fleshy curves rather than feeling the hard, masculine angles she craved. She fought the urge to shove him away as he cupped her face, promising herself that this would be the only time; to stop the gossips, to twist the knife in another and to punish her silly self for ever believing she deserved more.

His lips found hers and the snickers and catcalls from behind them scattered her thoughts. She flushed, a violent flood of colour, mortified at being claimed publicly by Mike Newton in this way, despite having orchestrated the situation herself. He pulled her in closer, his arms a warm cage, and she could feel herself tensing, holding her body stiff and away from his, tiny tremors running through her muscles.

There was a soft sound behind her. She stilled and opened her eyes, feeling the atmosphere around them change and tighten. He was here.

The voice that followed crawled down her spine like ice melting.

"What the **fuck** are you doing, _Bella_?"

He was furious, his words dark and low. Barely held control vibrated around them, and he had made her name a nasty thing, like a bug that you wouldn't think twice about squishing underfoot. Bella swallowed involuntarily and prepared to meet his eyes. She knew their green fury would damn her to high hell and beyond.

She had her own inner anger to fortify her. She turned, chin tilted defiantly, her body momentarily rejoicing in being freed from Mike's enthusiastic grip.

"What does it look like?" she replied, with laudable composure.

Revenge was a dish best served cold, so they said, and she had some understanding of that now. She had seen him blaze gloriously in his anger but he kept his face a perfect blank mask that belied his tone. There was no mistaking the tension that radiated from him however. It was palpable, raising blood pressure and heartbeats all around. The snickers had long since stopped, and it was if the crowd collectively held their breath.

Edward captured her gaze. His eyes held depths that Bella had drowned in countless times. Usually they sparkled and danced for her but today they were the eyes of a statue mimicking life. Her own began to prickle and sting, tearing up as she stubbornly refused to blink and break his hold.

"Carry on," he said softly, stepping back to watch.

Bella turned back to Mike and briefly saw her own panic reflected in his wide eyes. She couldn't make him do this. She couldn't do this either.

"Piss or get off the pot Swan," Edward taunted.

He took possession of her hesitancy and his next words were poison and honey that slid against her eardrums with a terrible sweetness.

"Kiss him, or come with me."

She cursed his cleverness in offering her two choices that were almost equally unpalatable.

She battled with her inner demon and used hard reason not to go to him. She _had_ to reject him. She knew he would not hurt them, although he had the capacity for violence. Mike would no doubt live to crack another corny joke and she would keep her hurt pride and anger smouldering for another day.

She wasn't ready yet to do anything but.

Bella reached up and leaned towards Mike. He barely responded but didn't move back so she wrapped her arms around him and gave him her mouth. It was the least passionate kiss in all of history. When she released him Mike looked worried. Bella felt nothing but defeat.

Edward had won again. Somehow.


	2. Kindling

Kindling

November

So much had happened in the last few weeks of Bella Swan's life it was as if the time itself had been stretched out. Flicking through her journal she realised that there was practically a new first for every day. She had recounted the unexpected changes with all the sharp wit and wry observations of a teen who has spent much time in the company of a slightly unbalanced adult.

Her move to the small town of Forks was privately resented but resigned to with little expectation. It was a time to be endured, a time to give Renee the guilt-free fun time with husband number three, Bob. They were quite literally in their honeymoon period, which Bella was not keen to share.

Bella smiled fondly at a reminiscence of Renee, clad in a cream crochet dress, spinning loops and dreams underneath the trees in their garden the day that Bob proposed. She had been happy for her, in the slightly detached way you can be for someone whose life no longer has much bearing on your own. Moving to Forks was Bella's very own decision. She was growing up, growing away from her previous incarnation as child confidant and carer of Renee.

She liked and trusted Bob, had recognised immediately that he was good for her mother and would look after her, unlike Phil who was never there and had eventually left her for a younger woman. Without having Renee's emotional needs to worry about, Bella was finally ready to please herself for a while. Living with Charlie was barely more intrusive than being with her own shadow and she had her books and musings to keep her company.

Father and daughter kept an amiable silence, much of the time.

Forks High school had been exactly what she had anticipated and feared from the start. She inspired an initial spark of interest which quickly died out when people realised she didn't really want to play with them. At least not the fashion, boys, gossip or sports games that the other girls were into. She was definitely more popular with the guys, who admired her independence and subtle good looks, but their interest was returned with casual nonchalance. Bella endured a month of mind-numbing small talk in the uninspiring logging town before a yearning for escape began to take root.

She missed her Mum and her old home a little, but most of all she missed the sun.

The first Wednesday in October was a date underlined in her journal several times and illustrated with many exclamation marks.

"Have a good day Bells. I'm working late so I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Bye Dad, take care."

"Always do."

Bella waited until she heard Charlie's car turning out of the drive before venturing downstairs.

The little house where her mother had once lived was peaceful. Bella had often sought Renee's presence there, some trace of her energetic and sprite-like spirit that might have permeated the marrow and bones of the building but she never found it. There was only the quiet of many unspoken words that had solidified, thick and blind like walls.

She sauntered outside instead, cherishing these precious moments alone with her thoughts on the front porch. She sat swinging her slender legs over the steps, checking out the day.

The October morning was crisp and blue with a low sun that glinted and glittered, throwing sparks off the hood of her truck. It was a rare appearance in Forks, which suffered from almost permanent precipitation. Following the previous evening's downpour the air smelled lush and green and alive. It was pure morning, born afresh and laced with possibility.

Thirty minutes later Bella was driving north along Highway 101, hair billowing, head nodding in time to music, a huge smile on her face. With no guilt whatsoever she had called Charlie to inform him that due to certain female afflictions she would be staying home today, and could he please phone the school to let them know. She assured him it was nothing more serious than cramps, crankiness and nausea and knew he wouldn't come near her for the rest of the day.

Renee had taught her well.

She grinned to herself, thinking about the 80's classic film about bunking off from school. She didn't expect to join a parade or eat in an expensive restaurant, but on the other hand she had a reliable old truck, a flask of coffee, sunshine and a book. What more could she possibly need?

She turned into one of the forest's parking areas, close to a hiking trail, and set off into the woods. She had visited this area before and knew exactly where she was headed - a small lake in a quiet secluded valley, perfect for picnics and alone-time.

Bella found her spot easily, set her bag down and admired the view. The sunlight was playfully caressing the water and the air hummed with life, enjoying the brightness as she was.

Bella held two corners of the old plaid picnic blanket and threw it to the breeze, letting it float before lowering it gently to the ground. She arranged herself comfortably on her belly, ankles kicked in the air behind her, flask in reach and began to read.

She was a quarter through 'I Capture the Castle', an old favourite of Renee's. She was enjoying the tale of two teenage sisters holed up in a crumbling old ruin, waiting for their father to write another book to lift them out of poverty. She particularly liked the step-mother character who played the flute, posed for artists and liked to 'commune with nature'. She reminded Bella of Renee a great deal, though she had never told her that. The father was largely absent and absent-minded when it came to his children. He was far too self-absorbed for Bella to approve of.

She wondered which daughter she was most like. Cassandra, the narrator, was her age, yet in 1930's England her voice was fresh and innocent. Cassandra charmed everyone who crossed her path in a way that Bella knew she did not. The older sister felt the hopelessness of the family's situation more keenly, making her brittle with frustration and sarcastic as hell. Bella identified more with Rose. Both of them had been burdened by their parents' shortcomings in some way.

Bella was chuckling out loud when she suddenly had the prickling feeling that she was not the only being capable of conscious thought in the vicinity.

There was a man, sitting on a rock, at the other end of her side of the lake.

He was staring out over the water.

Her heart began to beat very quickly as all of Charlie's warnings about avoiding isolated areas flooded back to her and she bemoaned her lack of pepper spray or weapon. She would be useless in a fight. It took most of her concentration not to trip over her own feet on a daily basis.

She peeped back at the figure from under her hair, registering three things. One, he looked youngish (did that mean he was less likely to be a pervert?), two, he had a strong physique (he could easily overpower her), and three, he was not looking at her, which could either mean he hadn't spotted her yet or he had and was giving her space.

When her heart rate had slowed a little, she considered her options. She could studiously ignore him or she could be brave and go over and say hello. While she was pondering the man seemed to sense her eyes on him and turned her way. He immediately stood in one swift, graceful movement and walked towards her. Bella quickly moved into a kneeling position on the blanket; she didn't intend to be approached lying flat on her belly.

He might be a weirdo yet.

The possible weirdo was dressed in blue jeans and a red and black check shirt. Bella realised that he was very tall and would tower over her, so she scrambled a little clumsily to her feet, looking anxious, and being annoyed about it.

Possible weirdo was a gorgeous guy, with the most sensual nose and mouth Bella had ever seen. His features were straight and even, set still and sculptured-looking in his face. He had copper-coloured hair that was catching the sun and sticking out from his head in all directions. There was a metal ring through his right nostril. Bella wondered if he felt the need to break up the perfection of his face with his messy hair and piercing. In her opinion it made him even more alluring. She noticed that his shirt was buttoned up wrong and the top three buttons were missing completely. She also realised that he was a few years older than she was.

He wasn't smiling, so she killed the welcoming grin that was trying to break through. When he was within a meter of her blanket he stopped. Bella found herself caught in the gaze of a pair of piercing green eyes.

"Do you have a lighter?"

She saw he was holding a crushed packet of Marlborough Lights in his left hand.

"No, sorry, I don't smoke."

For the first time ever she wished she did. She wanted to ask him to sit down and to share something with her. Space, oxygen even.

"But I have coffee!"

She winced inwardly at her own eagerness, but to her relief he smiled and the effect was stunning. The severity of his features completely dissolved and she was disarmed upon noticing that he had a slightly crooked front tooth.

Bella loved imperfections, for she knew she had many.

"Coffee would be great."

He stepped towards her and stretched out an arm leisurely to introduce himself. As he did so his body momentarily blocked the sun and she was engulfed in his shadow. She stared up at him as he looked down at her with a lazy smile.

"Edward."

"Isabella."

Her hand was tiny in his large one, and his grip was firm and strong.

A fleeting half-thought skipped through Bella's mind like the sun beams over the lake.

_Don't let go. _

A/N A lot of background in this chapter - sort of necessary for the story to get going. Aforementioned book is 'I capture the castle' by Dodie Smith. She's the author of 101 Dalmations but don't let that put you off, it's more 'coming of age' than 'cute pooches' :)

Thanks for reading - please review!


End file.
